


who are we together

by shaylawrites (thominwtt)



Series: 100 Drabbles [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Referenced Alcohol, Referenced Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thominwtt/pseuds/shaylawrites
Summary: “Socializing, in general, is not my scene,” Phil mumbles back, smiling politely at one of his dad’s coworkers as she passes them. It feels like a pain to twitch his mouth up like that; any positive expression feels fake when all he really wants to do is curl up in his bed, away from the small-talk and the anxiety that comes with it.





	who are we together

**Author's Note:**

> this is for az because she’s amazing and deserves all the cute fics! <3 I hope you don’t mind that they aren’t falling in love quite yet in this one; it’s hard to fit it all in a short drabble :)  
(also this was meant to be shorter I promise! it just ran away from me, so I hope you enjoy it regardless!)

It was only meant to be for a dinner party. A stupid, professional dinner party that Phil’s parents were hosting to celebrate his dad’s newest donation to the local LGBT+ society. So, of course, they need their ‘out and proud’ gay son to parade around and show how accepting they were.

Phil loves his parents, he truly does. They had been supportive when he had finally came out, and even more so when he brought home his first boyfriend. Unfortunately, they often see public opinion as the utmost importance, and if that means making their son strut around with a fake boyfriend on his arm, then so be it.

Because that’s what Phil’s doing right now. Dan, this friend of a friend, is in his personal space as they awkwardly walk around the large groups of people. It doesn’t help that Dan is hot and definitely gay (if what PJ said was accurate), and playing the perfect part of clingy boyfriend while Phil is trying to stop the shaking from his own voice from breaking free. He’s the perfect (but also the worst) person that Phil could ever have for this job.

Dan must notice that Phil is uncomfortable (after the eleventh or so old woman congratulating them for their bravery) because Dan quickly drags him back to the bar to refill their still half-full drinks.

“Not your scene?” Dan asks while they’re waiting beside the bar. He must notice someone looking at them because he slides his arm back around Phil’s waist and tugs him up against his side. He shoots Phil an apologetic look, stroking his thumb underneath Phil’s suit jacket comfortingly. The action makes Phil shiver, which he hopes Dan doesn’t feel.

“Socializing, in general, is not my scene,” Phil mumbles back, smiling politely at one of his dad’s coworkers as she passes them. It feels like a pain to twitch his mouth up like that; any positive expression feels fake when all he really wants to do is curl up in his bed, away from the small-talk and the anxiety that comes with it.

“It isn’t mine, either,” Dan responds. He tugs Phil a little closer to get his attention, smiling reassuringly down at him when Phil’s eyes meet his. “At least they aren’t trying to make you strut around with a fake girlfriend.”

Phil has to tear his eyes away from the cute dimples that have appeared on Dan’s cheeks. “I’d rather not be looked at like a zoo animal in general.” 

Dan opens his mouth to speak, but the ringing sound of metal tapping on glass draws both of their attention to the small stage at the back of the large room. Phil’s dad is standing there, tapping his glass with a spoon to quiet the hall. With their freshly filled drinks, Phil leads Dan away from the bar, knowing his dad wants him near for the speech.

They stand a little off to the left of the stage near Phil’s mom. She gives both of them a small smile before turning to watch her husband.

The speech is just beginning when Phil feels Dan’s arm around his waist once again, but this time a whispered voice follows. “I’m sorry I implied that this isn’t hard for you.”

Phil tries not to flinch in surprise at the voice and the feeling of Dan’s chest pressing against his back. He wants to act casual and try not to draw attention to them. “What?”

“Earlier, when you were saying you didn’t like socializing. I disregarded your feelings and made it into a joke. You deserve to be listened to, and I didn’t do that, and I’m sorry.”

Phil turns around in Dan’s arms, suddenly not caring if people are watching them. Dan’s looking at him so earnestly and Phil's heart is so full of fondness for this stranger. This stranger that Phil really doesn’t want to be a stranger for very much longer.

“It’s fine Dan, I promise.” Dan doesn’t look very convinced, so Phil reaches for his hand, curling their fingers together. He tries to build courage, taking a deep breath and exhaling all of the worries that are present in the back of his mind. “If you still feel bad, you can take me out for coffee tomorrow to make up for it.”

For the few moments of silence that follows, Phil genuinely believes Dan is going to try and let him down easy and walk away. Instead, Dan’s features curve into a small smile, dimples flashing once again. “So the next party your parents have you won’t have to bring a _ pretend _ boyfriend?”

“Something like that,” Phil murmurs, matching Dan’s smile. He hears his name being called over the speaker system; his dad calling attention to him during his speech. Phil turns to go, knowing his dad is expecting him up on stage, when a hand catches his wrist.

He feels soft lips press against his cheek, a mumbled _ I can’t wait _ against his skin. Then the touch is gone, but it’s all Phil can think about as he walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are amazing, so I'd be very grateful if you left some :)


End file.
